


Yesterday Once More

by Burnoutsyndrome



Category: Jojo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gender Neutral, M/M, its bittersweet, reader has amnesia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-19 13:20:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18136265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burnoutsyndrome/pseuds/Burnoutsyndrome
Summary: Fic about reader who is in a relationship with Mista but gets amnesia from an accident on the job and forgets everyone, including themselves. Let's see how this story will unfold! (p.s. i feel like mista is a bit ooc here and im so upset!)





	Yesterday Once More

**Author's Note:**

> Hello it's me again! I guess I'm taking a break from my other story and I'm not sure what I'm going to do about it but that doesn't matter right now! Nonetheless, I am writing this fic based on a dream I had, and I hope you like it! I found out I'm very bad at dialogues and articulating my thoughts while writing this but I'm sure you all knew this already. (ง ื▿ ื)ว Lastly, I'll be sure to make sure all of these chapters will be roughly the same word-count. Thank you! (♡μ_μ);;

You really don't know how this happened-- not that anyone would expect you to.

To be real, by the time your team found you, they were surprised that you weren't dead. Lying face down in a small pool of blood wasn't the concerning thing (and they would find out what was in a bit). Their group's gunslinger screamed out your name and ran to your body, and by an act of a miracle (or a stand), was forcibly held back by Bruno. At the rate he was going, he might have harmed you. 

Giorno made his way to you, trying to drown out Mista's cries as he gently flipped you over and gasped. You had a giant gash from under your right eye until the end of your face, and it was shocking to say the least. Mista was let go at that point and ran to your figure, dropping at his knees. Narancia was being held back screaming and kicking by a sternly quiet Fugo, as he was yelling at Giorno to hurry and do something or he'd kill him. Abbacchio was lagging far behind, as he stopped making his way closer the second he saw a body down. Though only if you looked at him extremely carefully, for a fraction of a second you could see Bruno shake as he made his way behind Giorno, as if he was mentally telling him to hurry. It was quiet for a long time, and everyone's attention was on you and you only. You were their family, you were the glue that held them together, you were important to everyone as they to you. By an act done so beautifully quick, any normal person would claim it was done by God's hand, you were able to be saved by Giorno; For some reason, all that was left was a scar now. 

The second Giorno confirmed you'd be okay for now, they were surprised to find the one closest to you for years now had disappeared. No one noticed him slip away. They couldn’t wait for him, and were ordered by Bruno to lead you back safely. No one really knew what happened when they both returned, however it's safe to assume it was dealt with accordingly. 

\--

It's been over a week. Upon his arrival, Mista has not left your side. These were the only days everyone barely heard his voice. He had food brought to him, and only ate once even the pistols even couldn't take it anymore. At this point, it was getting out of hand and Bruno knew the only way to get him out was to send him on a mission, so he did. A short mission to collect some debts and be back by the end of the day, a few hours at most. Mista had done just that, gave his report and only spoke as much as he needed to, and was glued back to your side once again.

So Bruno began to send him on small errand-like assignments, sometimes with others, to get him out of the house (a̶n̶d̶ ̶t̶o̶ ̶t̶a̶k̶e̶ ̶c̶a̶r̶e̶ ̶o̶f̶ ̶h̶i̶m̶s̶e̶l̶f̶ ̶a̶n̶d̶ ̶b̶a̶t̶h̶e̶). He couldn't tell if it was helping, but at least he was doing stuff. Even the pistols were able to relax a bit, after constantly trying to cheer their user up for a change. 

One afternoon, Bruno was leading out the designated Passione doctor from the extra room you were currently residing in on the lower floor. The visit had gone well, and it seemed you were getting better, but you were yet to wake up. Lately these visits had been conducted when Mista was out because they only seemed to worsen his mood and increase his anxiety. No one was home at the moment, so Bruno had returned to your side, finally having a little downtime from all his work. His gaze lingered to your bandaged face, and though you didn't need a bandage, Narancia insisted you had one on (so you wouldn’t "freak out" over the scar that wouldn't heal… perhaps due to a stand ability? That was a story for another time, however.) His hand reached out to stroke the petals of a flower Giorno had brought you, and he busied himself with changing the water in the vase. 

Just as he returned to the room and softly shut the door, he was startled to hear you groan and shift in your bed. He wasted no time setting it down and getting to you.

"(y/n)? Can you hear me?"

You began to slur your words, and he made out something along the lines of a 'huh?', so Bruno was patiently and worriedly looking at you. You were dazed and felt like you couldn't even control where your eyes were looking. You attempted eye contact with him, but your eyes wandered to the wall behind him. Where were you? Bruno took notice of your shock-like state and he began pouring you a glass of water from the pitcher on the nightstand beside you. He reached out and put a hand behind your head to bring it up and brought the glass to your lips. 

Oh right, you hadn't realized you were thirsty. Or that it was even an option to drink. Huh? Drink?

You downed the whole glass and coughed out a choke and he gently brought you up to a sitting position and patted your back.

"(y/n)? Can you hear me?", Bruno said after a little, and though it was silly to ask he said, "Are you alright?"

You just stared at him incredulously for a second, words escaping you. You were a bit dizzy from being brought up too fast, and Bruno took that as reason for you not responding. Quickly, he began putting pillows behind your back and set you down in a half-sitting position. He then phoned for the doctor to return and looked at you again. Just as he was about to speak…

"Excuse me, sir,"

'Sir'?

"Where am I? What happened to me? Why did you call me (y/n)?"

Your voice felt raw and hoarse, but you were too dazed to feel scared. If it wasn't for that combined with the strong feeling of familiarity radiating off of him, you probably would have cried or ran out the building.

Bruno felt his heart sink. Though Bruno was definitely caught off guard, he couldn't let you see that right now. That is the last thing you needed. He paused for a bit.

"So you're telling me… you do not recognize me?"

You stayed quiet, looking at him for a while. "Where am I? Why is my face covered…," You repeated, getting nervous that he ignored your question. 

Bruno pensively looked at you and responded, "You're at your house. Your name is (Y/n)."

You looked at him in shock and did not speak. His stomach churned, but he continued.

"You were in an… awful accident, and you've been out for a few weeks. I've phoned the doctor to return and see to you, so please be a little patient and try to relax, as hard as it is. I'll answer all your questions soon."

"Who are you?" You rasped, and you felt your heart pound in your chest. It seemed everything Bruno had said went in one ear and out the other, but it's not like anyone could blame you. 

Just then, they could hear the front door open. Bruno turned to open the door of the room you were in and saw that it was, in fact, not the doctor. Could the timing be any worse? It was none other than Mista and Narancia back from their mission… though they should have taken longer. Upon seeing Bruno eagerly open the door, Mista's eyes twinkled a bit.

"Are they awake?", he breathlessly asked.

Just as (Y/n) was going to call out to Bruno again and Mista was going to speed past him, Bruno shut the door and looked directly into Narancia's eyes with a hard stare. Narancia stared at the floor, taking the hint that he should have probably made more effort to keep him out longer. 

"Mista. I need you to calm down. They a--"

"Let me see them! Buccelati please i--"

"Do not interrupt me," Bruno said with a look that could even shut up an animated and worried-sick Mista (though he was showing more emotion than ever for the first time in over a week). Bruno Sighed. 

"Look. They are very shocked right now. I need you to calm down and let them relax a bit. They're very confused, and…" 

Bruno trailed off a bit. He felt someone pushing the door he was leaning gently on open. He turned around and it creaked open to a staggering (Y/n) who immediately collapsed. Bruno was quick to scoop them in his arms, but Mista gasped their name out and came around to give him some help. 

For Mista, this was all in slow motion. He noticed that when he called their name they didn't respond straight away. They even looked… scared? Bruno shoved him off a bit, and in his hurt daze he just followed them in. Surprisingly Narancia was a bit quiet, following after quickly. 

Bruno set them up into the bed and lightly scolded them for getting up when they shouldn't have.

(Y/n) wasn’t having any of it however. Though they feel as woozy as ever, they also didn't know who these strange men were, and where they were. Forget about who they were at the moment, feeling safe is the main priority. It was as if all the familiarity they felt with the man in the spotted suit was gone the second he avoided their questions. 

"Who are you people?"

Narancia gasped really loudly and looked between a closed-eyed Bruno and a wide-eyed Mista. Mista then slowly made his way up to (Y/n), ignoring everyone around him. 

"Haha… (Y/n), you've got to be kidding me right now. Stop joking. You know me, right?" Mista laughed nervously, and pleaded with you. 

(Y/n) just stared, so overwhelmed they couldn't even feel anything.

Narancia was tearing up at this point, not knowing what to think. This was the person that practically helped him grow to the person he became. Being only a year younger than you, you were in the gang before he was and was there for him when he couldn't go to anyone else. 

"Come on, (Y/n), it's me! Nara! You know me, remember when we first met and I finished up all that spaghetti, and you noticed I still looked hungry so you gave me your serving too? And you always calm down me and Fugo when we fight over stupid shit… come on,".

"Baby it's me, you know who I am. You're joking, right? Right?"

You looked over at him, and you felt awful. The second he called you that pet name, you were going to question him, but you were too overwhelmed to think straight. The two were begging you to remember and you don't even know who they are. You don’t even know who you are. You didn't even notice you were crying until Bruno tells them all to stop overwhelming you with questions. 

Just then, the doctor, as fashionably late as he is, finally returns. Flustered from rushing and surprised at seeing the once asleep girl now awake and crying, he quickly ushers everyone but Bruno out of the room and begins what he's supposed to be doing. Though Narancia had to be forcibly removed from his grip on your bed, Mista surprisingly just walked out, emotionlessly, from the room and just stood out the room. 

"If it was me…," Mista muttered, so quietly Narancia could barely make out what he was saying.

"What are you saying?"

Mista began choking up on tears, the situation finally dawning on him. "If it was me who was with them… if they saw me first, then they would have recognized me. I know it."

Narancia knew that wasn't true, but right now wasn't the time for him to call that out. 

__

Soon, everyone was back in the house, but the doctor was still in there, talking to Bruno. Through the door, they hadn't heared (Y/n) speak, and they honestly could not tell if it was due to how quiet they were speaking, or if they weren't speaking at all-- which was understandable. Abbacchio soon sternly went to his room. Giorno went to his office, excusing himself but not before nodding off to Fugo (which he knew meant for him to go grab him once everything was settled). Both Narancia and Mista hadn't left the area in front of the door, but the only one to speak was Narancia, informing everyone of the situation with a hurt and confused tone in his voice. 

Soon the doctor came out and informed the three that he was not in there because they weren't doing well-- in fact they were miraculously healed ever since they were unconscious-- it just seemed their body was exhausted and the ordeal had taken a toll on them. They're fine now, besides their Amnesia. 

"Now, I've seen many cases of this in my day, but I truly believe if you all just have patience and let them rest and have things gradually come back, they will be fine," the doctor said as his stand manifested behind him. "As you know, my stand does not heal. However, I was able to take a look at them. They'll be fine and the damage isn't anything permanent."

He took one look at Mista, who was staring at him as well.

"I advise… you don’t overwhelm them. That's all."

It was quiet for a bit as he walked off until Fugo remembered something. "Ah… the Don wishes to see you before you leave…"

Narancia turns to the door but just as he reaches out for the handle, Bruno opens up the door. 

"Let's allow them to rest for the rest of the evening. I …". Bruno trailed off because he thought he heard something from in the room.

"Uh… excuse me. I'm fine to see others," You say meekly when he re-opens the door a crack. "I won't be pushing myself, I promise."

It seems that you've gotten comfortable around Bruno, that sense of familiarity returning, and staying once you've calmed down. Bruno stared at you, as if he wanted to disagree but Narancia was already on his way inside. Mista stood outside the door for a few moments and Bruno just stared at him. Emotionlessly, Mista hauled himself off of leaning on the wall and walked into the room.


End file.
